A continuing problem with dentures is that they lack a proper fit in a patient's mouth, causing moderate to severe discomfort to all patients, and such dimensional inaccuracies generally are responsible for inadequate retention of most new dentures.
In the conventional fitting of dentures, a stone model of the contour of the mouth of the patient first is made and thereafter, the denture is molded and cured to the shape of the stone model. Since the stone model corresponds to the shape of the mouth of the patient, it would be expected that the molded denture would accurately fit the mouth of the patient, but this is not the case.